Wondering
by bblove47
Summary: Takes place before episode 7. What if Patrick came to Kat's room before episode 7? Song; You and I by Tyler Brown Williams.


It was 7o'clock on a Thursday and Kat was writing an essay in her room. Why hadn't she started earlier? One word. Well actually, one name...Patrick.

**Right before dinner, Kat was in her room doing other homework on her bed when she heard a knock on her window. She got her baseball bat and went to examine what was happening. It was Patrick. She opened up the window stunned,**

"**What are you doing here?" she whispers as she walks to her computer. He climbed all the way through her window and up to her. She turned to look at him and saw how close he was but didn't dare to move. He moved his hand to her face. She felt and jolt of electricity from where his hand touched her. She ignored it though, as best she could. "I need to talk to you." He said simply. She looked at him, urging him to go on. He opened his mouth to say something when the door to Kat's bedroom flew open and Bianca was standing there,**

"**Dinners ready. Wait, why is he in your room?!" she said and walked in. Kat looked at him and he looked at her and they stared at each other for a while. "Aw you two are so cute. You two should date. You clearly love each other." Bianca said. Kat glared at her and Patrick was confused. He looked back at Kat and said, "Is that true?" Kat looked at him. She tried to figure out how to word it, but she couldn't. She looked away. Her father called her and Bianca down for dinner. **

Now that dinner is over, she can finally go upstairs. She just left Patrick there. She didn't even know if he was still there. She opened up her door to see her window open. She was about to close it when she for some reason looked out and saw he was on the balcony. Singing, with her guitar. She climbed out silently to listen.

"_Like a bird needs the air  
Like a flower needs the earth to care  
I need you  
Like the sun needs the moon  
Like an orphan needs an extra room  
I need you_

_Come on baby let's fly away  
To higher skies and watch the world go by  
It'll just be you and I  
And when the souls all come sailing high  
I'll take your hand and collide it with mine  
And everything will feel so right_

_Be ba da ba  
Ba ba da ba ba ba_

_And like the stars need the sky  
Like a hello always has goodbye  
I need you  
And like a child needs your touch  
I don't think I'm asking too much  
To be with you_

_Come on baby let's fly away  
To higher skies and watch the world go by  
It'll just be you and I  
And when the souls all come sailing high  
I'll take your hand and collide it with mine  
And everything will feel so right_

_And nobody said that love was easy  
But nobody said it'd be this hard  
And I should've known from the beginning  
Oh, that missing you is the hardest thing to do_

_So come on baby let's fly away  
To higher skies and watch the world go by  
It'll just be you and I  
It's too late honey to say goodbye  
So take my hand and let's enjoy this ride  
'Cause everything is oh so right_

_Ba ba da ba  
Ba ba da ba ba ba_

_Like the sea needs the sand  
My hand is desperate for your hand_

_Ba ba da ba  
Ba ba da ba ba ba"_

When he was finished, He smiled and asked, "Did you enjoy the show?" he looked up at her. She smiled and nodded. She walked over and sat next to him. "You're quite the singer Verona." He smiled and said, "Eh." She laughed. He got up and reached out his hand to her. She gladly took it. He held it and she looked at him. She wasn't sure what she saw in his eyes so she looked away, a little frightened about what he was going to say to her.

He placed a hand on her face which sent serge of electricity through her body. "I need to tell you something and you need to listen before you yell at me or kick me out." She nodded. "Kat, you're a beautiful girl. The most beautiful I have ever seen.-"she took this time to look away and walk away, to the other side of the balcony. He continued, "You have a mind of your own and you are very argumentative. So, I want you to give me three good reasons as to why we aren't meant to be together." He whispered.

She looked up at him, confused and in shock. Did he really just say that? He walked over to her and laced his fingers with hers and gave it a gentle squeeze which made her look up and into his eyes. She couldn't pull away from his gaze. He smiled and whispered, "I love you Kat. You drive me insane half the time we are together, but the time we are together is the time that I love most of life. You're the reason I wake up in the morning. You're the reason I don't run away. I can't stand to stay away from you. You're everything to me. And you have become that in such a short period of time that I am scared that I won't be able to recover if this doesn't work how I plan it."

She smiled a little, with tears threatening to fall. She said, "So you came here, to tell me you love me?" He looked away. He knew coming here was stupid. "Yeah but listen, I'm sorry I came and just, ignore what I just said." He let go of her hand and made his way to the other end of the balcony. Getting ready to get off. She let the tear fall then. She didn't even think, she just ran up to him and grabbed his hand. When he turned around, she kissed him. When they broke apart, he had his hand on her face and on the small of her back. she had one hand around his neck and the other in his hair. They both smiled and all she said was, "I love you too Patrick." He smiled and kissed her again. This time, passionately.

Now, Kat sits in her room writing an essay that's due tomorrow. There are two things that are different than what she planned before she started the essay. One, She has a really cute boyfriend. And two, He's playing with her hair while she's typing the essay. And when she ends it, she is planning on watching a movie. In the arms of Patrick, Her boyfriend.


End file.
